gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingsroad
This article is about the highway. For the episode of the same name, see "The Kingsroad". The Kingsroad is the longest and grandest highway in Westeros, running from Castle Black at the Wall all the way south to the capital city of the Six Kingdoms, King's Landing, passing the Kingdom of the North along the way.HBO viewers guide, season 2 map, Winterfell entry The Kingsroad runs near Winterfell but not directly through it. A short road from Winterfell leads to a crossroads where travelers from the castle can turn north to go up the Kingsroad to the Wall, or follow the Kingsroad south to King's Landing."The Kingsroad" The Inn at the Crossroads, in the Riverlands, is a popular stop for travelers on the road. It continues south past King's Landing until it terminates at the great castle of Storm's End, the ruling seat of the Stormlands. History Season 1 The royal party travels north from King's Landing to Winterfell, spending more than a month on the road"Winter Is Coming". They travel back the same way, stopping at the Crossroads Inn. At the same time, Jon Snow, Tyrion Lannister, and Benjen Stark travel north from Winterfell to Castle Black, where the road terminates. Season 2 Yoren leads a group of recruits for the Night's Watch north along the Kingsroad, including Gendry, Hot Pie, Lommy Greenhands, and Jaqen H'ghar. Also traveling with them is a disguised Arya Stark (now traveling back north up the Kingsroad), whom Yoren intends to drop off at the safety of Winterfell on their way to the Wall. However, while they are still in the Riverlands south of the Trident River, they are accosted by several Gold Cloaks, who are looking for Gendry. Yoren manages to scare them off but they promise to return with more men."The Night Lands" The Gold Cloaks follow through on their threat and return with House Lannister soldiers led by Ser Amory Lorch. They attack during the night when the Night's Watch recruits have camped just off the Kingsroad. Yoren and Lommy are killed in the ensuing skirmish, while Arya, Gendry, and the rest are taken as prisoners to the nearby castle of Harrenhal."What Is Dead May Never Die" Tywin Lannister's army makes a swift, forced march from Harrenhal down the west side of Gods Eye lake and down the Blackwater River. In the northern Kingswood, his army unites with the army of House Tyrell coming up the Roseroad, and the two united armies continue north along the brief stretch of the Kingsroad between the point where it joins the Roseroad and King's Landing. When they arrive at the city, they decisively defeat the forces of Stannis Baratheon at the Battle of the Blackwater."Blackwater" Season 8 Jon, the Warden of the North who had declared his allegiance for Daenerys Targaryen as the Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, marches along with the surviving Dothraki and the army of the North on the Kingsroad in order to besiege King's Landing and overthrow Cersei Lannister. He separates from his forces after crossing the Trident and heads to Dragonstone after Cersei refuses to surrender. In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, the Kingsroad extends for over two thousand miles from Storm's End to the Wall. Its quality varies from place to place, but it greatly speeds travel in the northern half of the continent. The road was built over two centuries ago during the reign of King Jaehaerys I Targaryen, using existing roads and pathways where possible. See also * References de:Königsweg es:Camino Real fr:Route Royale it:Strada del Re nl:Koningsweg pl:Królewski trakt (szlak) pt-br:Estrada do Rei ru:Королевский тракт (место) zh:国王大道 Category:Geography Category:Locations Category:Locations in the North Category:Locations in the Riverlands Category:Locations in the Crownlands Category:Locations in the Stormlands Category:Roads